


arms race (except like, they're not running)

by ybcpatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mindless Fluff, and his husband knows it, andy is a Strong boy, hey surprise I'm capable of writing things other than Peterick, married Andtrick, who'da thunk it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybcpatrick/pseuds/ybcpatrick
Summary: "Wow, you could totally bench press me."





	arms race (except like, they're not running)

**Author's Note:**

> MY FRIENDS AND I ARE ON A MISSION
> 
> WE'RE GONNA POST AS MUCH FANFICTION AS WE CAN
> 
> TIME TO SAVE THE FOB TAGS BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD
> 
> PREORDER MANIA JANUARY 19TH 2018
> 
> ENJOY

“Wow, you could _totally_ bench press me.”

Andy peered down his nose at his husband, dumbfounded. They were laying in bed in the dark, a summer storm passing them by outside. Previously, the only sounds in the room had been the rain hitting the windowpanes, and the occasional rumble of distant thunder. Andy had honestly thought Patrick had fallen asleep on his chest, but he had apparently been wrong.

“I… _yeah_.” He slowly replied, squinting as he returned his gaze to the ceiling of their bedroom. Patrick nodded, absently tracing along the lines of the XVX logo on his shirt.

“You're like, super strong,” he stated, “I'm sure you could lift me as easily as any other weight you've got in your gym.” Andy cocked an eyebrow down at Patrick, but shrugged in agreement.

“I guess I could.” He mused, shifting his gaze to watching the rain slip down the window in sheets. “I'm not gonna try any time soon, though.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I don't wanna _drop_ you,” Andy reasoned, waving his hand for emphasis. “I'm not sure if I could be gentle and sweet while I'm also trying to bench press a human being.” Patrick was silent for a moment, but nodded again, accepting the answer for what it was.

“Yeah, I think you're right on that one.” He said. Andy looked down at him again, watching Patrick's eyelashes flicker as he stared off in the direction of the door to their room. Gently, Andy brought a hand up to rest against Patrick's head, carefully carding his fingers through the soft tufts of gingery hair. Patrick smiled, sighing with content.

“Y’know, if you're really curious about whether or not I could lift you, we could just weigh you and put the same amount on a barbell.” Andy offered. Patrick hummed in consideration.

“Okay, we could do that,” he decided, “Just…not right now. I'm too comfy to move.” Andy smirked, dropping a kiss onto Patrick's head.

“Okay.”


End file.
